english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Mai Guest
Kim Mai Angela Guest (born August 5, 1969 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actress of European and Vietnamese descent. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Song (ep22), Ying (ep32), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Katana (ep24) *Ben 10 (2006) - Andy (ep20), Elsgood (ep30), Grandkid (ep30), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep30), Pinky (ep29) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Lucy (ep5), Zombie Girls (ep5) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Angela (ep4), Girl 1 (ep4) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Jinx/Kim Arashikage *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006) - Clerk (ep32), Granny (ep32), Ms. Patience (ep30), Myrna (ep34), Sales Person (ep32), Woman (ep32) *Justice League (2003) - Katma Tui *Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2006) - Linda Park (ep31), Silver Banshee (ep29) *Rocket Power (2002-2004) - Girl#3 (ep51), Kid#3 (ep51), Pinkie Pixie (ep54) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Minga Sherpa 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Kids 'Movies' *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Makoto, Stan's Wife (ep8) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Mei Ling Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Xian Mei *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Elliel Evergrand *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Ellia, Xel'lotath *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Mihoko *Gladius (2003) - Eiji, Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Professor Ellen Anders, Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Li Li Stormstout *Mass Effect (2007) - Hana Murakami, Maeko Matsuo *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Lucy Chen *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Trailer PA *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Marcy Raines *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Fire-Breathing Groupie, Kung Fu Maiden, Maggie Xi, Nikki *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Lian Xing *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Lian Xing *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Lian Xing *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Éowyn *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Sianna *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Lady Deathstrike, Kitty Pryde *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Kitty Pryde 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Lin *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shalua Rui *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Celestia *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Grandia II (2000) - Tio, Client's Daughter, Selene *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Sui Lin *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Mei Ling, Body of Armor - Satisfied Customer A *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tsukino *Ninja Blade (2009) - Female High School Student *No More Heroes (2008) - 6: Holly Summers *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Martel Yggdrasill, Tabatha *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Juli Mizrahi, Announcer, Nephilim, Newscaster *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Juli Mizrahi, Nephilim Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors